The Dictatorship of a woman a man's resolution
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Decades ago Kami Albarn declared war against the male race. Now the world is lead by women and Maka Albarn is the world leader. It isn't easy when she has turned 21 and she is supposed to find a suitable male to fertilize herself with when she is under protection because bandit groups wants her dead before she can get a child.


The dictatorship of a woman; a man's resolution

"Sister Albarn, with all due respect." Maka Albarn's most trustworthy assistance, Elizabeth insists. "It is tradition for when a woman turns twenty-one to choose a man to inseminate her with. You are our leader sister, and you need to bring us a baby girl so she could take over if something happens to you."

Maka snorts loudly while she aims her nose up in the sky. "No, I'm not going to let a man put his hands on me, not even for the sake of a child."

The male population has been enslaved for decades. Ever since they almost destroyed the planet with war and waste, Sister Kami Albarn, Maka's great, great, great, great grandmother had enough. She declared war against the males and won. Since then, males were used for reproductions and workers, eithers as cleaners, chefs or other low-paid jobs. That was a good life for them, many males who have committed crimes. They had either gone against a woman's wishes or stood up against one, and if they do, they will never see day light ever again.

"Sister Albarn, you know we need another sister among us. Anything could happen to you." Elizabeth keeps coming at Maka while she follows her. "You know there are plenty of males who want to kill you. You need to give us another sister before they manage to kill you."

That is unfortunately true, there are rough groups all around the world that would love to see Maka Albarn dead. There are plenty of leaders for each and every country, but Maka has always been the one to control the whole world. With the compassion and wisdom of Kami Albarn, it had been clear that the world leader always should be within the Albarn family. Never had the females from the family failed to not care about the planet's health and the best for every female individual. The males never deserved any privileges since they almost eradicated the entire planet. Males hadn't the compassion to take care of Mother Earth along with all individual breathing on this world.

"I'm not going to fertilize with the likes of them. They are the scums of the earth and I refuse to touch a male, never am I going to sleep with one of them." Maka Albarn opens the door to her room. "Now if you excuse me, Sister Elizabeth, I would like to rest. You can send someone in with my dinner." The door slams shut, leaving Elizabeth alone.

"Hey Soul." Black*Star whispers loudly. "Are you sure this will work? Her palace is heavily guarded and there will be plenty of chicks who are very suspicious about guys. They wouldn't hesitate to chop off our dicks and throw us in prison."

Soul smirks wide as he looks at himself in the mirror, the royal male slaves' uniform. "Relax," Soul speaks into the pipe Black*Star has been secretly sneaking through in order to get to Soul's room. "I have managed to infiltrate the palace, you can rest easy. In any moment I will be able to meet this Maka chick and she will be missing her head."

Soul and Black*Star are in the rough bandit group "Black Blood." Throughout many years they have tried to trip the females up whenever it is to assassinate women with high positions or rob females of their belongings and give them to the poor males that doesn't have anything except for a shoebox, some doesn't even had that! The outskirts of cities litter with males trying to dress up as women in order to receive the women's attention and compassion and, hopefully, be able to get some money or a piece of bread. No women would ever give anything to a male, especially with the history the males have.

And now, Black Blood are determined to strike hard, their target is Maka Albarn and they have been working for years in order to infiltrate the palace and finally, Soul is the person who succeeded. Soul Eater will be the person to take down the world leader, he will be the one to slay Maka Albarn and stop her from making a new little Albarn. He will stop the madness by taking her down. Ever since his father died because of a false accusation, he has been determined to stop all of this and help the male population to regain their power.

There is a knock on the door to Soul's bedroom. "I will see you in a week with a new report." Soul whispers to the pipe where Black*Star is before he opens the door and finds one of his coworkers; Ox Ford.

"Harvar has hurt his hand; you need to take his shift." He quickly says. "You have to hurry though; Maka Albarn is waiting for her dinner."

_Things can't go any smoother at the moment._ Soul smirks wide. "Okay, I will hurry up."

Ox Ford is the largest Maka Albarn lover, and disgrace of the male population. He actually is with the females on this. He agrees men were piece of garbage and they got what they deserved. Soul hates him for it since he knows not any males don't deserve this kind of treatment. It happened in the past, and that is what it should be, in the past. Soul couldn't express his anger and hatred toward Ox because if he did, his dick would be no more and his cover would be blown. In order to get inside of the palace, he had to show an undying love toward their leader; Maka Albarn. He had to manage to sell that he was with the women and he hadn't any bad intentions toward Maka Albarn.

Soul crosses his arms over his chest and bows toward Ox while he did the same. "Praise the Albarn family."

The entire female race and the males that liked Maka Albarn, they always did this. It was a way of expressing each other how grateful they are to have Maka Albarn as a leader and it had become a way of greeting and saying goodbye to each other.

Soul heads down the hallways and comes to the kitchen where one of the other males is quick to give him a plat to take to Maka Albarn's room. Soul almost can't help but smirk wide. The other thinks it is excitement to meet Maka Albarn in person since Harver always brings Maka her food, but now, he is the person to bring it. He will have his chance to bring Maka down. He might die but he will go down to history to be the person to bring down the mighty Maka Albarn.

"You!" Soul turns around and finds Maka's assistant, Elizabeth Thompson. "Where is Harver?"

Soul quickly lowers his head. "Sister Thompson, Harver hurt his hand so I will be bringing Maka Albarn her dinner." He wouldn't want to bow to such a trash as a women, but he have to. That is the part that sucks the most about being the person to infiltrate the palace; he has to pretend to love the trash and be a part of it.

"Very well." Elizabeth says. "Come with me and you better not be in her way."

Soul straightens his back and follows Elizabeth to her room. She knocks before he hears Maka's high voice asking them to come inside.

"Sister Albarn, your dinner is here." Elizabeth moves aside so Soul can walk inside.

Soul almost gasps loudly. He has only seen pictures of her and due to the danger of being assassinated; she could never hold public speeches. Every speech was held through TV or radio. Maka is more beautiful than he thought she was. His hormones the women wanted to kill, was making his blood boil. She doesn't look like any women he sees inside of the palace or in the cities. She has the looks of an angel, with hair blessed by the sun and eyes blessed by Mother Nature herself. Her eyes are just too green and full with life. Her skin is perfectly pale and delicious.

Kami Albarn, when she made this world we live in, she made a law that was absolute, that every child of hers from her was strict about. Love was forbidden, at least between the opposite sexes. The female couples got her blessings and got married while the male couples were left to rot. Love was a plague that needed to be purged if it ever happened between the opposite sexes. He had first handed seen what love between a male and a female had happened to them. They both had been executed publically and their blood had dried on the curbs of a reminder what love brought people. They don't clean it away until thirteen days after the execution.

His heart races at the sight of her and he finds his hands are trembling. With excitement? Lust? He doesn't know. All he knows is she makes his body doing things no other women have ever made him feel.

"Harver has hurt his hand so that is why this male is here with your dinner." Elizabeth says while she stands by her door.

"Very well." Maka says while she sits on the edge of her bed.

_Even her voice sounds like an angel. _ Soul thinks to himself as he walks toward Maka with shaky legs and hands, his heart beating violently in his chest.

"Sister Albarn, we need to continue our discussion." Elizabeth says and Maka rolls her eyes. "You need to find a male. I have chosen out a few that seems fitting to you with both compassion and similar looks as yourself."

It felt like Soul's heart leaped out of his chest, because he loses his footing and drops the tray with soup all over Maka's carpet. The broken shards from the bowl litter the carpet along with the empty glass of water. "I deeply apologizes Maka Albarn! I―"

"You are forgiven." Maka quickly says and kneels down to pick up the broken shards.

"Sister Albarn! Let the male do that! You could cut your―"

"I'm fine Sister Elizabeth." Maka quickly says and collects the broken pieces and puts it on the tray.

Soul's heart goes haywire. This Maka Albarn person enchanted him. How could one single person do this to him? _This is… so weird. How can she make me feel this way? I'm an assassin! I'm supposed to kill her!_ Soul thinks as he helps collect the shards and dumps them on the tray.

"And Sister Elizabeth, I have decided." Maka raises her eyes and her eyes lock with Soul's. Her eyes on hers make it feel like he has been blessed by an angel, just meeting her eyes, guys are supposed to avoid women's eyes, but Maka calmly looks into his eyes, making him feel comfortable looking into them. Why can't he look away? Why doesn't he _want_ to look away? Maka is his target, she is supposed to die at his hands. She is so pure, and innocent. "He is the one."

Elizabeth almost chokes on her saliva. "But Sister Albarn! He is an _albino!_ What if your daughter will look like _him?_" She speaks of Soul like he is the plague.

"You asked me to choose and I have decided. I want you to make arrangements. It is going to take place tomorrow night." Maka says and lifts up the tray with the broken glasses and hands it to Elizabeth. "Also when you are at it, you can get me a new plat."

You never question an Albarn and Elizabeth knew enough to just bow, acknowledging her decision. "As you wish Sister Albarn. Is it okay to leave you alone with this male?"

She nods. "Don't worry. You can leave him here."

_This is my chance._

Elizabeth bows and closes the door behind her.

Maka takes a seat on her bed again. "I want you to know I only chose you because you were here and I grew tired of Sister Elizabeth's rant about reproduction." Her eyes seem to have turned a new shade of green, a darker one. "I am a grown woman and honestly I do not care who it is who I make my child with. All of you men are scums."

Soul grits his teeth and his heart skips a beat. He wants to stay mad at Maka Albarn but he finds it difficult with his fingers tingling. "We aren't not scums." He is so annoying that he feels this attracted toward her when he is supposed to be mad at her. "It is those men in the past that are scums. We have done nothing wrong. You can't hold us accountable for something our ancestors did. The only reason the men out there are in prison is because they are starving to death."

Maka raises her eyebrow. "Is that so?" She gives me a suspicious look.

_Oh crap, I forgot women are super suspicious! I hope I didn't blow my cover!_ Soul thinks as he tries to maintain his poker face.

"I know the men in our time weren't with when the planet was almost destroyed. I know it, I'm not going to deny it, but we can't let our planet get poisoned with waste and such war again. We need to take care of Mother Nature and cherish it. It is no use fighting over a land when all of the nature is everybody's right to be around. It is useless using violence when you could solve things politically." Maka got up from her bed and up toward a window. "Come here." She gently orders

Soul has no other choice but to walk up to her beside the window.

"What do you see?"

It is a simple question. Quite ordinary, but yet it feels like a trap question."I see the royal garden and beyond that I see Death City. Green trees and flowers. Nice tall houses where our sisters live inside of."

Maka nods before she pulls the curtain, cutting of the vision off Death City. "You didn't see any nuclear bombs or planes patrolling the area because we are safe from the toxic minds of men. All you men could think about in the past was power. They didn't care if they destroyed the planet, all they wanted was land, nature resources and power. If my great, great, great, great, grandmother Kami Albarn didn't stop them, then we all would be dead and so would our grandparents. The planet would be destroyed along with all the organisms." Maka crosses her arms over her chest. "She made the right call and the male race need to suffer and have their minds purified from their thirst for power. They aren't ready yet to be equals."

As much as Soul wants to disagree and hate Maka Albarn for leading this whole stupid women world, he can't. She has a point. Kami Albarn _did_ turn the world around by succumb the men and taking charge. He can't deny that.

"But Sister Albarn―"

"You can call me Maka." She says and her eyes go back to being the beautiful green color. "After all, you are supposed to be my sex partner tomorrow."

_And that is the perfect time to strike her dead._ Soul thinks for himself. "Maka, you are a great leader with a large heart, but don't you think it is wrong to let them suffer? You teach all the women about compassion and appreciation, so why are we letting them suffer instead of using our compassion and teaching them to be good people?"

"That is a good idea. I have thought about it before." Her eyes turn sad and all Soul wants is to pull her into a hug. "Believe me, I'm not a heartless monster, but going softer on them would be the wrong thing to do. I cannot commit such a kind gesture after being fooled by my own father." Maka shivers.

Usually the men being selected to fertilize the leaders had been given a good life. They were usually very compassionate and supported the females all out. That is why they had been given a good life since they did a very important job and when the baby was born, they were the ones to take care about the baby. If it was a boy, they killed the baby immediately and they had to do a better job to give the female a daughter. If an ordinary female got a baby boy, they just gave him away or else all males would be gone and so would the women.

Everyone knew that Spirit was an awful person. He had been Maka's mother's sex partner and he had done the unbelievable, he had fallen in love with a woman and Maka had caught them red-handed when they were sleeping together. That is the first time, someone inside of the palace with such a rank had been executed publically or gotten a sentence.

"He always lied to me, telling me he would always treasure me." Soul thinks he saw tears pouring up in her eyes. "But then _that_ happened. He had manipulated me and lied to me. That is why I can't give the male race a second chance because they could manipulate me and lie to me. That is something I cannot do."

She is right. Men are manipulative and liars, because that is exactly what he is. He has manipulated and bent people in order to get his job inside of the palace, he has lied to many people and himself. Even at this moment, he is lying toward Maka and putting up a false front.

Maka wipes away a tear. "You can leave. I need to be alone. Sister Elizabeth will get you tomorrow when it is time."

That is how they parted that day and Soul was left with the nagging feeling of attraction toward Maka. He couldn't shake off the feelings he held for her. Her emerald eyes haunted his dreams and he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. He was supposed to give her his virginity and be used as some kind of tool. He wasn't okay with that, even though that is what men these days are used to, he would rather stay unused than being used for something like this. It is his duty as a member of Black Blood to take Maka down. He has to end things tomorrow.

After dinner the next day, Elizabeth had come by him and given him an embarrassing pair of underwear. They are black transparent underwear at his thighs and then his junk is covered with black leather. Never would he even think about putting such a pair of underwear on. It is embarrassing.

It was hard for him to hide his dagger inside of it, but he managed to conceal it in his rob.

"Sister Albarn, I have brought him." Elizabeth says after she knocked on the door.

"Send him in and then leave." Maka says through the door and Elizabeth pushes him inside of the room.

Immediately when Soul sets his eyes on Maka his body lights on fire. She lies on a bed just in her underwear. The curtains cover the windows and she looks extremely cute. "What are you waiting for? Come here so we can get this over with."

Soul slowly nods and heads for the bed, he takes off his robe. Skillfully he grabs the dagger and hides it underneath the mattress. Maka doesn't seem to notice anything. Slowly he crawls up on the bed and Maka grabs his hand, she leans forward and their lips collide. His mind goes blank, his first kiss, it is amazing. Never had he expected kissing would feel like this. Before he knows it, Maka's bra is off and he is on top of her. The kiss turns more heated and suddenly he doesn't mind being used anymore since it feels so damned good.

His boxer slowly slides down his thighs and he knows he won't get a better moment than this to kill Maka. His hand searches for the dagger and finds it under the mattress. The handle almost cuts through his skin since he grips it so hard. He knows his duty is to kill her, but his heart and body tells him to throw the dagger away and keep doing this with her. She has her reasons and she isn't that bad. She is very caring, before he saw her as a demon, but she is an angel. She tries to please everyone, she wants to make it better for the males but she has been hurt by one before, it is hard to forget about it and move on.

Slowly he releases the dagger. He can't do it. He can't bring himself to kill her.

Her panties go down and he witnesses a naked woman for the first time in his life. He also feels what sex and he has to say, nothing beats it. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

Since they had slept together, Elizabeth came often by since Maka ordered him to her room. He thought it was to have sex, but oh boy he was wrong. He had to admit something happened between them since they slept together. Maka found herself opening up to him and he opened up to him. They both grew closer to each other and they ended up sleeping with each other from time to time, but mostly they just talked to each other.

Soul found it harder to uphold his mask because his feelings toward Maka grew and when he thought his body couldn't react more to her sight, he was proven wrong. Along the way, he sort of knew he had done the unbelievable, he had fallen for her. Badly. He hates himself for disappointing Black Blood, but he can't help it but feel content being around Maka. He knows he has sink deep into this shit. He loves Maka Albarn and he is more than happy to throw his life away just in order to be around her and be hers.

"Dude, anything new?" Black*Star whispers from within the pipe. "What has happened?"

Soul stands on the other side of the vent, so lucky that he couldn't see his expression. "No, nothing yet." He knows as soon as Maka is pregnant, he will be revealed to being her sex partner and then Black Blood will target him as well for treason. He needs to do something about this soon. Either he goes and kills Maka, or he confesses the whole thing to her and she can stage his execution.

The human instinct has always been to do everything in order to survive, but what would he have if he did kill her? Nothing. He loves her deeply and he would be broken without her. It is better to be executed and let her live with their baby. A part of him would always be with her and that is enough for him.

"Nothing yet. I haven't been able to get close to her room. Sorry." He apologizes as he runs his hand through his hair. _Oh boy, I'm supposed to be honest to Black*Star and Black Blood, but here I am lying to them._

Black*Star sighs. "Okay, I will be back in a week. Don't screw this up Soul. This is our chance for a free life from this messed up world. Rumors say she has chosen a partner. Time is running out." Black*Star disappears from within the pipe.

Soul feels like crying. He is such a love fool. He wants Maka, he wants her as a lover, those kinds that he has heard his father talk to him about, love that is so strong that no one can tear apart, those kinds of lovers that still hold each other's hands when they are executed, those who love each other through thick and thin, always to the end.

It doesn't take long until Elizabeth knocks on his door exactly at 10AM, just like always. "Sister Albarn wants to see you. She is going to find out if she is pregnant or not."

Soul nods and as usual Elizabeth leads him to her room even though he knows the whole palace at the back of his hand. Elizabeth knocks at her door as usual, but this proves to not be as usual of a day.

Maka opens the door and she smiles happily. "Come here!" She grabs my hand and slams the door shut in Elizabeth's face, which makes me grin wide. "Look here!" Maka shoves the stick in my face and I see a plus sign on it. "I'm pregnant! We did it! I can't believe we did it! Not even a full week has gone by and we did it!"

He can't believe this. This makes the moment even more right. Now he knows it even more right for him to come clean.

Maka giggles loudly while she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy! It is so wonderful! Thank you Soul! You are absolutely wonderful and amazing! You deserve this wonderful life!"

Soul presses her close to his body while he inhales her sweet scent. "I'm happy as well." He just feels like crying.

"And I want to tell you something." Maka whispers into his ear and he can't help but to shiver. "I want you to move into my room. You are my partner after all. You are the only one I can trust and since it is your baby too, I think it is only fair for you to watch the progress of your child."

"Maka." Now he really wants to cry. She is so sweet and kind and he is a fraud. He can't do this anymore. He can't keep pretending. "I can't do this anymore."

She pulls away from him and looks confused. "What do you mean?"

He takes a seat on her bed and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm not who you think I am. I can't keep pretending anymore." He looks into her eyes and he feels like his heart is going to break. "I'm the bad guy. My real name is Soul Eater, not Soul Evans, and I'm a member of the Black Blood bandit group. My motive for working here was to assassinate you." He digs under her mattress where he left the dagger and he finds it. He had hoped he would be able to kill her, but he never was, and he never would. He throws the dagger so it lands in front of her feet. "I could never do it since I fell in love with you." Tears trickle down his face and he holds his hands toward her. "You can get a pair of cuffs and throw me into prison. I don't care if you cut off my dick or kill me, I just don't care! I can't pretend like everything is fine when it's not! I freaking love you so much and it would all come out sooner or later and I would have it coming from me rather than someone else. You mean so much to me and just being with you this week is enough for me. You can get me executed but you will never make me regret being with you or loving you."

Maka keeps looking at me. Her face is expressionless, totally blank, not showing me any of her emotions.

_There, everything is said. Now I can die happily._ He thinks as he wipes away his tears. Crying had never been cool.

"That story about your father?" Maka says, looking away from him. "About how your dad was falsely accused of rape to then be thrown into prison to die, was that a lie too?"

Soul shakes his head. "No, that was true. I was always honest with my hobbies and interests, but never with my identity, but that piece of story is true." He had told her that about two days ago. It was about then he had realized he was in love with her, so he shared his the deepest secret, a secret no one knew about.

_Wait, is she sobbing?_ Soul looks at Maka and indeed, tears hit the floor and before he knows it, he is pressed against the bed and Maka on top of him, squeezing the life out of him. "You are such a jerk! I can't believe I trusted you!" She cries into my chest as she hugs me tightly. "But I can't hate you… I can't have you thrown into prison… I don't _want_ you dead!" She sniffles and Soul feels his shirt growing very wet. "Because I love you too! I don't _care_ if you will end up killing me! I love you so much I don't want you to ever leave me!"

That was the straw for both of them, they went at each other hungrily. Their kisses were passionately and lovingly. Their clothes became a hinder, but nothing to stop them from making love.

That was the best they both had felt in years, even the few times that had sex before was nothing like that time. It was hot, blood-boiling and ecstasy. Soul knew he would never feel something like this ever again.

"Oh Soul," Maka whispers as she gently caresses her fingertip in a circle on his chest. "What have you done to me? You are making me break my own rules of not loving anyone, especially not a male." She plants a kiss on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Whatever you pleases." He rubs his thumb on her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest. "I love you. I don't care what you do to me."

"How are we supposed to be together?" Maka whispers against his neck. "It is against the law to have a romance with the opposite sex. You know if we are caught, they will execute us."

"You do know you are the law. You are Maka Albarn. You are the great, great, great, great granddaughter of Kami Albarn. You can change the law along with the world with just a simple hand gesture." He plants a kiss on her head and inhales her scent. It is truly addicting, the scent of green apples and sugar is the perfect mixture and now his favorite scent.

"What do you want me to do Soul? Please, I need your help. I don't think I can do this alone." Maka sniffles and Soul gently rubs her shoulder.

"I'm with you whatever you want to do. I want the decisions to be yours, I don't want you to make a decision because I said it, and it has to be yours. I mean to be truly yours. Whatever you decide, I will stand behind you and support you every step of the way."

Maka groans and buries her face in his naked chest. "You are just making this more difficult for me." She rests her hand on Soul's stomach. "But I think I know what I want to do. I'm going to make a live public announcement to the city and the world. We can't live like this. Love isn't a disease, it is amazing." Soul can feel her smiling against his chest. "And I believe love is just the way of stopping manipulation and lies." Maka's eyes wander up Soul's chest and they lock their gazes. "After all, you stopped lying and manipulating. I think love is just the right approach."

Soul smiles gently at her and he can feel Maka's face moving closer to his to his satisfaction. "That's right." He changes the subject. "What will we do with Elizabeth? You know it is close to dinner time. What will she say if she finds us in bed like this?"

Maka giggles and caresses his chest while she leans closer to him. "She always knocks and I can just ask her to leave the tray. She will most likely think we are trying to make a baby and leave us alone for the rest on the night. No one has ever walked inside of my room without knocking."

Soul had never slept as well as he had that night, having a naked Maka in his arms and knowing his feelings were mutual, that was enough to rock him into a peaceful sleep. They weren't plagued by the sight of his father, seeing him being taken away to prison where he lost his junk. He didn't even rape that woman, he was with Soul the whole day, leaving him with no proper jury or anything. He was thrown into prison without any sort of interview, they took her word without even hearing his father or Soul out.

Waking up next to Maka had been even better, seeing her peaceful face while she nuzzled close to Soul. His body tingles deliciously and he can't help but to kiss her forehead.

Love might be a disease in their world, but it far away from being a bad thing. People had compared love to cancer, heart failure and the worst sicknesses and conditions in the medicine book, but it was far away from being a bad thing. It was more like heaven. Maka is right. Maybe love is the right answer to getting rid of the lies and manipulations. It stopped Soul, so why not the rest of the males.

Soul watches Maka as she puts on her finest dress for her public announcement. "How do I look?" Maka asks as she looks into the mirror while her cheeks heat up.

Soul smiles wide and looks at the angel in front of him. "Like a beautiful flower." There are more important things to talk about. "But Maka, if you are going to speech publically, you know the chance of being assassinated is really high."

Maka slowly nods and I can see her smile fades into nothing. "Oh, but I know I need to go publically for this. How can I stop the assassins then? I'm sure even if there is plenty of security among the public, I don't think that will be enough to stop them."

Soul grins wide. "Then you are lucky, because I know." He gets up from his chair and picks up the dagger that still lay on the ground and exposes the dagger. "This will be your savior."

It took time to convince Elizabeth and all her other assistants, to have a male behind her when she is making the announcement was something they strictly disagreed with. Having a male on stage with her was something strictly forbidden. Maka managed to bend some rules, so only Maka would be visible in TV, but those who will be in the audience, they will see Soul.

"We will be on in 30 seconds!" Elizabeth exclaims.

Maka quickly takes my hand and giving it a squeeze, making sure no one saw it. "We will be fine. I just hope this announcement doesn't start more fights. We don't need people fighting anymore."

Soul nods slowly. "Yeah, whatever you think is right, you need to do it."

"Ten seconds! Maka, Soul! It's time!" Elizabeth exclaims and Maka pulls her hand away from Soul's. The curtains move aside and first Maka walks out before Soul walks out after her, making sure not to get into view of the cameras. Soul makes sure the handle of the dagger is visible with the three drops of black blood that is the emblem of Black Blood group. He knows when all the groups see it, they will stand by, watching him and waiting for him to kill her. Maka will be safe and he knows he will become their target as well, but that will be fine with him.

"We're on air." Elizabeth whispers and Maka nods.

"Sisters and males, you have gathered here today for a very important announcement. That is why it is so sudden and that is why I chose to speech publically even though it is dangerous. I'm not going to hide behind a camera because I shouldn't be fearing the male race or anyone." Maka looks strongly into the cameras while she looks at the audience. "The laws that apply love, males in our society along with our live styles will change from here on."

The crows whisper to each other, obviously confused.

"From this day on, you can love whoever you want because love isn't a disease. It is our savior. Love between two people, even though it is between the opposite sexes, it isn't a disease."

"How can this be right?" A woman in the crowd screams and quickly it is follow with more claims. "Yeah! Men were the ones who almost destroyed Mother Nature and us!"

"Sisters!" Maka exclaims while she tries to calm down the audience. "Those who tried to destroy our planet decades ago are all dead. The male race in front of us has nothing to do with it. You may be afraid of their lies and manipulation, but you need not fear it because with the help of a loving and caring woman, they can too be turned around. I believe the male race has suffered enough. They are our equals and now should be treated as such. As I have taught you and my ancestors have, show them compassion and love them. All they need is company along with a caring and loving hand of a woman. I believe we all can turn this around sisters. Males are not to fear, I do not fear them."

Soul's eyes then lock with the ones of his friend's, the blue-haired assassin in Black Blood who always sneak inside of the pipes inside of the palace. He catches the large grin on his face. His plan is working.

Maka's eyes wanders back to Soul and she gives him a gentle smile before she turns back to the crowd. "I heard a very harsh story from a male who had lost his father."

Soul's eyes widen in realization.

Maka smiles toward the crowd. Before she laid her eyes on Soul, she hated males, but then, as her eyes locked with his clear red, her body fired up. Something was special about him. She saw humanity in him when he dropped the tray with her soup and then she saw the pain in his eyes as he apologized. Never had she seen a male like him, sure, she had seen them in the city on the curbs, begging for money, but never someone like Soul. He seemed so human and that is the reason she chose him. He was so human and she was terribly attracted toward him. Even when he confessed his background and motives, she couldn't call for Elizabeth to take him away. By then she was already too far in, too far in love with Soul. Just the thought of sending him to the execution grounds and watch him die, that was something she could not do.

"A story about a young boy who only had his father in his life to then lose him because of a false rape accusation. He was all alone and he had no one to take care of him. Because of the male ancestors, he had to suffer for their mistakes. He hadn't done anything wrong, but yet he had to suffer for their mistakes. It is time to stop their suffering because they haven't done anything wrong. I expect all of you, my sisters to welcome them with open arms and sympathize with their pain. Treat them with respect and take care of their wounds mentally or physically because they deserve our help."

The audience grew quite, almost too quiet before some women broke applauded her, the men watching her whistled and yelled out their prayers to Maka while some women looked with despise at the ones applauding.

It was an amazing speech. In that moment, Maka managed to turn the female sadistic world around and welcome the males. Soul knows it will be a tough change but he has faith in Maka's abilities. With her position, sweet words and kind heart, she will change this world for the better. Soul is sure of it. He knows with him cheering her on from the sidelines and loving her, this will be enough to change everything. Maka is the future and with the baby growing inside of her, it will be just as amazing as her.

Life had turned into something brighter for both the sexes and Maka is confident that the journey will be long, but it will be worth it in the end for both the sexes.


End file.
